


Smoke on the Wind

by Todesengel



Series: Mag7 Bingo [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck's a bit salty that he didn't get that extra night in Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke on the Wind

"And titties like a –"

"You could have stayed Buck."

"I would've if you'd just let me have a bit of that money, Hoss."

"I paid you your share already. Ain't my fault you pissed it away on a pair of twos."

"I'd call the pair on her tens, at least."

"Buck."

"And the way her friend was looking at you, you could've traded for something a lot better than that jennet. 'Course Sarah's got you so whipped you probably turn down a naked angel offering you a five dollar trick."

"She'll whip your hide too if you don't watch yourself."

"Hell, little bit of pain never hurt nobody. 'Specially if it's dealt by someone as sweet as –"

"Buck, you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear I'll lynch you by your balls."

"All right, all right. Just sayin' Sarah's a mighty fine woman. Better than you deserve, for sure."

"Better than both of us."

"Amen, brother."

"Seriously Buck. I will feed your balls to the pigs if you try anything with her."

"What happened to the love, Chris? What happened to the trust?"

"I know you Buck."

"Yeah, yeah. Say, ain't that smoke coming from your place?"

"Probably just Sarah cooking dinner. She was saying something about one of the neighbors dropping off a half a calf."

"Well, hell, Pard. Why're we wasting time here?"


End file.
